Question: Simplify the expression. $ (3a^{6}+3a^{5}+4a^{3}) + (-5a^{5}-6a^{3} ) $
Explanation: Since we are adding polynomials, we can simply remove the parentheses. $3a^{6}+3a^{5}+4a^{3} - 5a^{5}-6a^{3}$ Identify like terms. $ {3 a^6} + \color{#DF0030}{3 a^5} + {4 a^3} - \color{#DF0030}{5 a^5} - {6 a^3} $ Combine like terms. $ { 3 a^6} + \color{#DF0030}{ a^5} + { a^3} $ Add the coefficients. $3a^{6}-2a^{5}-2a^{3}$